Broken Legacy
by huffleclaw22
Summary: James Potter II isn't made Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He feels bitter and decides to have a conversation with Professor Longbottom about it. Will the first game of the season end in Gryffindor's favor or will James let his bitterness get in the way?


**A/N: I really like those fics where the next gen fics have conversations with "Professor Longbottom" and this popped into my head. It's a one-shot for now but if you guys like it maybe I'll update it...but you know how I am with updates...**

**Anywhoo, JK Rowling is totally boss b/c she owns Harry Potter not me!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**October 12th 2018.**

Today was the big Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The first game of the season. Fifth year James Potter was feeling extremely bitter, he hadn't been named Quidditch Captain for the Gryffindor team, thus breaking the legacy held by not only his father but his grandfather, his namesake, as well.

He glared at Brendan O'Neal, the sixth year chaser, while he got all the glory of being captain, James was merely the keeper. It made him want to throw up, what in the world was Professor Longbottom thinking? So while the rest of the team was warming up, James decided to go and have a talk with the professor.

He walked over to where Professor Longbottom was giving a pep talk to two of his kids. Daniel was a sixth year, a tall boy with dark brown hair and bright amber eyes, he played chaser on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Allie was a fourth year, a short girl with long honey blonde hair and deep hazel eyes, she was one of Hufflepuff's beaters. James decided not to interrupt and listen for a second.

"...remember to be calm and concentrate."

"...I suppose you'll be cheering on the Gryffindor team, eh Dad?"

"...I'm afraid so Daniel, don't worry guys, your Mum's up in the visitors stands, she's got enough badger pride for everyone here!"

"...oh Merlin, she's wearing her old uniform!" At this, James had to look up, sure enough he could see The Leaky Cauldron's landlady, Hannah Abbott-Longbottom, clapping excitedly in all her Puff pride, beside her was the youngest of the four Longbottom kids, Nick would be entering Hogwarts next year.

"...and she's got the banner..."

"...oh Merlin's beard!"

"...look she's got Nick wearing the badger hat!"

"...wow."

Allie turned around to go and talk to the team, she noticed James. "Hey James! What's up?" she asked.

James scratched the back of his head. "Er, do you think your dad has a second? I really wanted to ask him a question," he said.

Allie shrugged. "I don't know, probably, he's still talking to my brother but you can go over there. Hey, even though we're technically opponents, good luck today!" she replied, skipping off.

James smiled. "Thanks! You guys too!" he called back. If Gryffindor was to lose to any of the houses, he'd much prefer it to be Hufflepuff because they were always good sports about everything.

He noticed Daniel starting to back away. "Good luck Potter! Let the best house win!" Daniel said as he passed, high fiving James.

James grinned. "Thanks! You as well!" he shouted back. He looked over and saw Daniel waving up at his other younger sister Bethany who was cheering in the Hufflepuff section, she was a second year.

James then turned his attention back to Professor Longbottom, who was walking towards the staff stands. "Excuse me Professor Longbottom?" he called.

Neville turned at the sound of his name, and wasn't shocked to see the eldest son of Harry Potter standing in front of him. "Ah, James!" he smiled.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" James asked, nervously shifting on his feet.

"Sure!" Neville replied.

"Why didn't you make me the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?" James wanted to know.

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to talk about..." Neville's smile faded a bit.

"Well, why?" James pushed, he _had _to know.

"Okay for starters, the decision wasn't entirely up to me, I had to consult Professor McGonagall about it as well," Neville replied calmly.

"Did she not think I was good enough? Is that the reason? I have to know because this is breaking the legacy held not only by my dad but his dad, my namesake, as well! My mum and dad were really disappointed, and it sucked all the desire to play Quidditch out of me..." James was rambling.

Neville held up his hand, silencing the boy. "Hey now. I think you're an excellent Quidditch player. If the decision was based entirely on the skill of the players, the title would be yours hands down, but that isn't all it's based on. It's also based on leadership skills, which Brendan is very good at. So the odds were in his favor because not only is he a good leader but the _second _best player on the team," he explained.

James's eyes lit up. "What do you mean he's the second best player? Who's the first?" he asked eagerly.

Neville grinned. "That would be you James Potter! So go out there and play the best game you can. Just because Brendan is leading the team, doesn't mean he's solely responsible for the team winning or losing, you could very well be the one who makes us win!" he said.

"Okay, I feel alot better now Professor Longbottom, thanks. Hey I think Mum and Dad are here with Lily!" James had a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Yes they are! Your brother Albus is waving at you from the Gryffindor section as well," Neville told him.

James turned around to see his younger brother yelling as he waved red and gold flags around with his friends. "Ha," he smiled.

"Now I want you to go out there and beat the paws off those badgers! Shh, don't tell Hannah or she'll be mad at me," Neville joked, slapping James on the back.

"Gee I dunno Professor, Mrs. Hannah always gives me free Butterbeers at The Leaky Cauldron..." James teased.

"The last time I trash talked Hufflepuff at one of these matches, she made me sleep on the couch! So shut it or I'll have to give you a month's detention!" Neville grinned.

"Oh alright," James smiled. "Thanks for talking to me!" he called.

He looked up at the sky, it was a nice day. The sky was bright blue and the sunshine was warm. James jogged off to join the rest of his team and mounted his broomstick. "Ready Potter?" asked Brendan.

"Of course I am!" James grinned.

The quaffle was released and both teams flew up into the air. Needless to say, James Potter the second played the best game of Quidditch he'd played yet, and Gryffindor won the first game of the season.

Who needs legacy, I don't have to be captain to love what I'm doing, James thought to himself. Harry Potter agreed, he didn't care about the legacy, he'd only been disappointed because he knew how much James wanted it, as long as his son was doing what he loved, that was enough for him and Ginny.

Harry looked up at the parting in the clouds. He knew James Potter the first was proud of his grandson too.


End file.
